


An Ad

by aspiegirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad, Short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiegirl/pseuds/aspiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the short story supposedly written by Hemingway:</p><p>For Sale, Baby Shoes, Never Worn.</p></blockquote>





	An Ad

For Sale: Violin. Beautifully Maintained. - J. Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the short story supposedly written by Hemingway:
> 
> For Sale, Baby Shoes, Never Worn.


End file.
